My Thoughts - Keeping it Together
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Title explains most of this! Please send your opinions, ideas, and constructive criticism! (Disclaimer: I do not work on the Crewniverse.)
1. Original Thoughts

**My thoughts and such on the latest episode airing the seventeenth day of June, in Gregorian year 2015.**

 **So technical.**

 **It's called Keeping it Together, if you didn't know. There's also a wiki on the show.**

 **(By now you should realize there are spoilers. I recommend you turn back now if you haven't seen the episode.)**

Okay, the main topics I want to discuss today are...

Garnet

Peridot

The Force-Fused Gems

Keep in mind I am young like the most of you, so my theories, ideas, or other may not be backed up very well.

(Also the first time I did something similar to this.)

 **Garnet**

Garnet is obviously best mom- the most caring, a bit quiet, etc., but she really freaks out in this episode, seeing the gems.

She does show more emotion in recent episodes, as I have noted.

Back to the freak-out. She began to split apart. This most likely is the beginning of Sapphire and Ruby unable to process the thoughts together. I'm not exactly sure if this is the reason or if it was a result of Garnet- S and R- not fighting enough against the... Hand mutant. They probably were taken aback- it was (apparently) the first time Garnet had seen this.

Steven wasn't exactly grossed out by it- maybe a bit, since similar body parts of two different entities being stuck together is probably traumatizing to witness. But Steven was not as affected as Garnet because Garnet knew what these were.

She said something about how "so this is how Homeworld gems see fusion." If that is the case, any and all fanfics about HW gems fusing or whatnot are not true. But then again, they are fanfics.

If you feel like discussing more about Garnet, post a review below! I'll add a chapter further discussing each topic if it is in popular demand.

 **Peridot**

Does anyone know WHY she is deciding to re-activate the Kindergarten injectors? It may have been mentioned in the episode. I can't recall if they did or not.

The injectors dig into the earth's crust and gather all light- does it say? Forgive me, I couldn't hear some parts of the episode right, so just tell me if I get anything wrong.

Peridorito's face when in this episode is priceless. She makes funny expressions and even escapes like Mary Poppins. Silly dorito, you shall be eaten.

(But Peridot is probably best Homeworld gem, excluding Lapis.)

I would also like to learn more about the Homeworld itself. It seems the Homeworld will not be mentioned for a while, but we'll see if it is on Thursday or Friday. And what if we get a glimpse of it? That would be even better.

Rebecca, stop teasing us, you silly sugarcube, you!

 **The Force-Fused Gems**

This scene was creepy beyond get-out, but it pulled me in so badly that I believe the TV created a black hole from gravitational pull.

 _Is that possible, Josh? Why did you put this in the script?_

 _Why?_

 _Josh?_

Note: **At lunch**

 _Who's recording the video?_

*checks lens* _It's on and stuff...! JOOOOSH!_

Sorry. I like doing that. Back to the thoughts.

These were numerous gems being stuck together, ranging from numbers of two to five or possibly more. This shows that Garnet is right- the Homeworld gems think of fusion like that. Or at least, something of the like.

Forcing gems to fuse? "That's just not right." -best mom

Exactly, Sapphire! Or was that Ruby? IT WAS BOTH!

Oh! We also get a more detailed way of seeing how constant fusion is like. I would have liked to put that in the Garnet section, but I'm too lazy to do that!

Ahem, so... Um, yes! Garnet explains a bit more about fusion.

Again, Steven was not very creeped out at this scene, because he did not know what Garnet knew.

Bird mom picked up a hand and asked what it was. Best mom shouted at her to put it down. Cool mom stood there.

Mom squad!

Sorry, I get obsessed with these kinds of things.

 **So tell me what you think! Leave a review below including your opinion and/or constructive criticism!**

 **I want story content, but I'm not exactly sure what to write! Ideas for that, as well? Optional, but requested :)**


	2. Replies to Reviews, more thoughts

**I see some amazing headcanons and opinions! I'm surprised I got so many reviews, as well.**

 **Replies and such!**

 **KND Operative Numbuh227- You're right, Garnet is two lovers! I can see also how she was so freaked out, because fusion IS bonding- it's almost a form of... I guess... Inter... Course? Hm... But anyway, the whole experience probably traumatized her. At least a little. I mean, she's tough and all, but who wouldn't be freaked out by that?**

 **PurplePitohui- Hmm, great idea! This is likely false, but it COULD be possible... Time to contact Rebecca Sugar cube!**

 **BritishWaffleSyrup- Quick question. Are you really British? You're so cool :D And yeah, Peridot must be slipping away. Mentally and physically, amiright, everyone? xD Le Mary Poppins Doritos. She was still pretty serious when we first saw her in this episode, though. Upon believing she's done for, her face memed out and she just lost it. Peri is new best gem. At least from Homeworld.**

 **Montydragon- Heck yeah she was xD I laughed my butt off, omg xD She might be. I believe she's a "reluctant follower," where basically she hates the Homeworld or something like that, but she doesn't want to get hurt or... Force-fused maybe? So she goes along with it.**

 *** GUEST * DiscussingPeri- I think everyone knows she's losing her mind xD I guess it's a mix of both. Will we ever know? Where is she now? Peridot must be found and caught!**

 **(Reward: 80 Rebecca Sugars)**

 **Steel-Winged Pegasus- It's likely she did. Though there were many to befriend and at least talk to once in a while, I'm sure Garnet remembers all of them. And the gem shards were broken... Are there other pieces, scattered around? Or were they all in one place?**

 **And why do all gem battles take place in one city? Seriously, why don't the residents of Beach City just leave... Like honestly xD If they're so scared of extraterrestrial strong beings taking over the world, or at least the city, go as far away from the threat as possible xD Anyway...**

 **bloomscool- That is an amazing headcanon! I'm hoping this is what will happen. And I agree, Steven IS more mature now. He's gone through a lot and learned from his mistakes. I wonder how many fans have noticed this and/or agree with it? Probably- and hopefully- the majority! Ruby and Sapphire were probably the first ones. Maybe a future episode can explain more story?**

I still don't know what story content to add!

I also have an OC called Purple Agate- Check in my profile for a story about her asking for ideas and all that :D

(But you don't have to. OR DO YOU? xD No)


End file.
